maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty White
Betty White & the Huntsman is a crossover between Betty White and Snow White & the Huntsman. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 4 (56): Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters. Summary The huntsman is sent into the forest to find the fairest one of all known as... Betty White?! References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extra_(TV_series) Extra] *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb Phineas and Ferb] *Mary Tyler Moore *Mario Lopez *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Terminator the Terminator] *Batman *Julia Roberts *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings the Lord of the Rings] *Charlize Theron *Darth Vader *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Golden_Girls the Golden Girls] *Hot in Cleveland *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Betty_White%27s_Off_Their_Rockers Betty White's Off Their Rockers] *Mirror Mirror *Disney's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs_(1937_film) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bones_(TV_series) Bones] *Jack White *the White Stripes MAD References *[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']] Characters *Betty White *Mario Lopez *Julia Roberts (as Queen Clementiana) *Prince Alcott *Brighton *Beith *Muir *Nion *Charlize Theron (as Queen Ravenna) *Eric *Jack White Transcript (Start at the castle) Queen Ravenna: Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? Mario Lopez (in mirror voice): You're the fairest, but there's one destined to surpass you. Queen Ravenna: Who? Who is it? Mario Lopez (in mirror voice): It is... Coming right up on the next Extra... (Ravenna pulls out the gold sheet to reveal Mario Lopez) Queen Ravenna: Mario Lopez? Mario Lopez: What? I record the show from here now! Plus, I'm also on the web. What's your Wi-Fi password? (In mirror voice) Aaahh, here it is. Her skin is white as snow! Her hair is also white! She... (In normal voice) A-a-actually, it's Betty White. Queen Ravenna: Curse you, Snow White! I'll-- Wait, you said Snow White, right? Mario Lopez: Nope! Says here - Betty White! Queen Ravenna: Oh. Curse you, Betty White! I'll find-- The one from the Golden Girls? (Title card: Betty White & the Huntsman) (Cut to the tower) Huntsman: Wait, so you're saying Betty White; from the Golden Girls? Queen Ravenna: Yes! I know! The Golden Girls! She's been in half-leagues too, you know. You must venture into the Dark Forest and bring Betty White here so I can consume her heart and live forever! Huntsman: I shall return! (Runs out, then comes back) Sorry. We were definitely talking about Betty White? Queen Ravenna: GO!!! (Cut to Betty's house) Beith: Betty White's office, can I help you? Muir: She doesn't leave the house for less then a min! Nion: Mary Tyler who? Betty White: Keep those jobs coming, boys! Huntsman: It's you! Betty White! Betty White: Sorry, between (Cut to a poster saying "HOT IN CLEVELAND") Hot in Cleveland, (Cut to a poster saying "OFF THEIR ROCKERS") Off Their Rockers, (Cut to a "WRINKLED WRESTLING ELDERS" poster) and defending my WWE welter-weight title, I don't have time for autographs! Huntsman: I don't want an autograph! I want your heart! I-I mean, the Queen does! So she can eat it a-and consume your-- You know what, these are details you do not need to know right now. Betty White: No one shall have my heart! I mean, unless you're available! Beith: Hey! They're falling in love! Muir: It's destiny! Nion: Does this mean we get a half day on Friday? Huntsman: Settle down, dwarves! That is'' not how we go! But I do like that ''Hot in Cleveland ''show. Tell you what, I'm going to train you to defeat the Queen! '''Nion': So, no half day? Huntsman: You must be trained the art of battle. Put on this suit on armor. (Throws armor on Betty White) Betty White: Ow! Huntsman: Next, your sword. (Throws sword on armor) Betty White: Aah! Huntsman: And finally, your horse. (Horse whinies and jumps on Betty White) Betty White: Oof! Huntsman: You okay under there? Betty White: Great. I just booked a guest spot on Bones. (Cuts to army charge) Huntsman: Now we charge to Queen Ravenna's castle and rid this kingdom of her evil! (Everyone except Betty White charges) Betty White: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (Huntsman stops) Betty White: This horse has no head! Huntsman: Ugh, you've got to be kidding me. (Cuts to castle) (BOOM!) Huntsman: Queen Ravenna! Prepare to-... wait, who are you? Queen Clementiana: I'm Queen Clementiana, the evil queen from Snow White! Huntsman: That can't be! The evil queen from Snow White is Queen Ravenna! Betty White: Hang on! Whoa! (Falls off the horse) TWO Snow White movies coming out at the same time? Oh, that's the dumbest thing I ever heard. And I've literally heard everything! (Face armor falls on Betty White's face) Ever. (Pulls face armor back up) I'm old, you guys. Queen Clementiana: Well, at least ours isn't a rip-off of Lord of the Rings! Huntsman: Well, at least ours doesn't have Julia Roberts! Prince Alcott: That's true. Brighton: We do have to deal with that. Betty White: Trust me, neither of these films is a good idea. The real Snow White was much better when it came out in 1937. I knew that because I took my grandkids to see it! Now if you wanna revive something, revive the feeling in my hands (Hands fall down weakly), because I have another gig I gotta go to! (Cuts to Betty White clapping drumsticks together) Betty White: Two, three, four! (Screen zooms out, rock music plays Segment ends) Trivia *Antagonists: Mario Lopez, Charlize Theron (Queen Ravenna), Betty White and Julia Roberts (Queen Clementiana) *Protagonist: Eric, the Huntsman *Although this is a sequel to the Footloose parody from Season 2, Wolverine and all the other characters from said parody didn't make a comeback. *One of the guards who gets the Huntsman is actually the man from Twilight: Staking Dawn, Addition Impossible (mask), WWe Bought a ZOO, Potions 11, and Real Veal but the other is a clone with a beard. *Shirley Mitchell only voiced one character for this segment. *At the end of the parody, Betty White left the Kingdom to form the Betty White Stripes with Jack White. *Betty White, Eric (the Huntsman), and the Dwarves were killing the Two Guards only by door to fight Queen Ravenna (wrong place to fight Queen Clementiana). *Third time there's a line from Disney's Phineas and Ferb ''is used. the first was 'I Love You, Iron Man, and the second was '''HOPS. *This sketch with a summary was originally going to be set in the movie studio, but later, the promo aired, and now it's set in the story of Snow White and the Huntsman. *Betty White, Jack White and Mario Lopez are only the celebrities to appear in this sketch, but Charlize Theron appeared in this sketch as Queen Ravenna and Julia Roberts appeared in this sketch as Queen Clementiana. *Extra is mentioned by Mario Lopez to Queen Ravenna. *This segment could be an sequel story from Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody on what would've happened if Mario Lopez chose to stay at Queen Ravenna's castle. *The Dwarves don't get Half-Day, especially not on Friday. *Betty White breaks the fourth wall saying "I'm old, you guys". *Hugh Davidson reprises his role as Ian McShane but as Beith. *The Huntsman broke Betty White's arm when he told her to fight Queen Ravenna. *The posters are Bat Betty, Darth Betty, Golden Girl, Betty's World, Captain Betty, Betty-Nator, Betty the Clown, Ninja Betty, Dirty Betty, Hot in Cleveland, Off Their Rockers, Wrinkled Wrestling Elders, and Betty Clause. *Betty White was originally going to voice herself, but she left to do an episode of the Tonight Show with Jay Leno with Jeremy Renner, so instead Shirley Mitchell took over the voice role. *This sketch is a time-travel sketch, in which Mario Lopez, Eric (The Huntsman), Betty White, the Mirror Mirror gang and Jack White time-travel. *Prince Alcott, Brighton and Queen Gertrude are the only characters from Mirror Mirror to appear in this sketch, which distributed by Relativity Media, StudioCanal UK, Nordisk Film Distribution, Metropolitan Filmexport, Roadshow Entertainment and FilmNation Entertainment. *Mario Lopez appeared in Sesame Street Season 43. *Shirley Mitchell voices Betty White and Nolan North voices Eric, the Huntsman in this sketch. *Julia Roberts is voiced by Rachel Ramras instead of Meredith Salenger, who voiced her in [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'The Walking Fred']]. *There were three pictures in this sketch (Betty White, Charlize Theron (Queen Ravenna) and, of course, the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs poster). *This sketch is a sequel to [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']], only because of Mario Lopez was banned from Rev. Shaw Moore, so he moved to the kingdom that Queen Ravenna lived in, disguised as the mirror, so this sketch was forced to be a sequel because Mario Lopez was banned. *Queen Clementiana quotes Mirror Mirror isn't a rip-off of The Lord of the Rings and Eric, the Huntsman quotes Julia Roberts wasn't in Snow White & the Huntsman. *Jack White is the only character in this segment that doesn't talk. *This version takes place in The Middle Ages (just like in the movie). *When Betty White says the two Snow White movies were coming out at the same time, Mirror Mirror (was released in March 30 in the USA) and Snow White & the Huntsman (was released in June 2 in the USA), she comments that Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was the best version of the story. *The ending is different from the actual movie ending. In the actual movie, *SPOILERS* Snow White gets crowned Queen, *END OF SPOILERS* but in this, Betty White forms the Betty White Stripes. *There are no phones in The Middle Ages in actual reality. *The Huntsman does look like unless he'll available, but he is not that. *When Queen Ravenna yells "Curse you, Snow White!" and "Curse you, Betty White!", it might possibly be a reference to Phineas and Ferb. Also, when Nion says "Mary Tyler who?", it could be a reference to Mary Tyler Moore. *This is one of the most weirdest and not the same skits in the entire series; with many Snow White & The Huntsman fans calling it not the same and quite wrong. Others have claimed that it couldn't be the same to the two movies and Disney version as well. Goofs and Errors *As of 2014, Fifty-one things of this segment don't make sense and the scenes and characters at this segment is not similar to the actual film and the actual characters from the film, including in real life and reality and It's not the same as before. **1. Prince Charming (Sam Claflin) and the apple don't appear in this sketch, even though is a parody of the 2012 Snow White & the Huntsman film! that's why usually in the actual stories and movies, Snow White eats an apple and dies and then Prince Charming kisses her and then Snow White awakes from the Apple, WHY WARNER BROS.?!?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU HAD THE APPLE IN THIS SKETCH INCLUDING PRINCE CHARMING (SAM CLAFLIN) EVEN THROUGH IS A SNOW WHITE PARODY AND ALSO A SEQUEL TO DANCES WITH WOLVERINE: A FOOTLOOSE PARODY, THE APPLE AND PRINCE CHARMING (SAM CLAFLIN)?!!?!?!?!?!!??!!. **2. Betty White was riding on a Horse with no head usually when Eric, The Huntsman gives her the horse, but he has a head (but backwards). **3. The sword resembles to a Arabic sword or Indian sword or Pirate sword, rather than Snow White or Betty White's sword. **4. In the actual Snow White & the Huntsman movie, Snow White wore a Armor Knight suit without a Armor Knight helmet, but in this sketch Betty White did wore a Armor Knight suit with a Armor Knight helmet. **5. In the actual two movies, Armie Hammer played Prince Alcott (Prince Charming) and Sam Claflin played William (Prince Charming), and also Nathan Lane played Brighton and Sam Spurell played Finn (the same characters from the two movies). **6. Usually in the actual Snow White & the Huntsman movie, Queen Ravenna died from a knife with her bleeding, and also on fire, but in this sketch, we don't see her death. **7. Usually in the Snow White & the Huntsman movie, the characters didn't had a American accent, but usually American actors/actress had characters with British accents, but in this sketch, Jack White, Mario Lopez, and Betty White as American characters for this sketch, except the Mirror Mirror characters who had American accent, except for Sean Bean and Julia Roberts's characters who had English accents. **8. Prince Alcott resembles the same clothes in which Prince William wore, but from Twilight: Staking Dawn and at the real-life Royal Wedding. **9. Eric, the Huntsman says Queen Ravenna wants to eat Betty White's heart from Betty White, but in the actual film, The Huntsman didn't says Queen Ravenna wants to eat Snow White's heart from Snow White. **10. Betty White mentioned she watched the Disney version of Snow White with her grandchildren. Yet in reality, Betty White never had any children therefore she couldn't possibly have any grandchildren of her own. **11. This sketch is set in the Middle Ages, usually Charlize Theron, Julia Roberts, Betty White, Jack White, and Mario Lopez were not born in the Middle Ages, they were born in Hollywood in the Present day. **12. It is extremely out of character for Betty White to almost kill, since she not a murderer or something in real-life, she's a actress, comedian and host in real-life. **13. The Huntsman is not Prince Charming, he's a huntsman were he never, ever bad. **14: The Dwarves are not office workers in actual stories and movies (including Disney). **15: Prince Charming (Sam Claflin) doesn't appear in this segment, If he was in this, he would have joined Betty White, The Huntsman and shoot or killed Queen Ravenna and Mario Lopez. **16: Quert, Coll, Duir, Gort and Gus do not appear in this sketch, however, only Beith, Muir and Nion did appear in this sketch. **17. Relativity Media was the distributor of Mirror, Mirror, not Warner Bros. Pictures and also Universal Studios was the distributor of Snow White & The Huntsman, not 20th Century Fox. **18. in the actual Snow White & The Huntsman movie, Queen Ravenna died of being stabbed from Snow White, not from arrested by Rev. Shaw Moore. **19. in reality, There are no phones in The Middle Ages. (it's is actually true) **20. Finn is not in this sketch. **21. during the horses scenes, Beith, Muir and Nion is wearing horse races-like uniforms. **22. The Huntsman can't kill a human, humans are things in life that God created Adam & Eve back in the long years ago and earlier. **23. StudioCanal was the distributor of Mirror, Mirror in the Germany (also distributed in the United Kingdom), not Koch Media and also Universal Studios was the distributor of Snow White & The Huntsman in the Germany (also distributed in the USA and worldwide), not Senator Film. **24. Betty White does not take her sword after The Huntsman gave to her. **25. Queen Ravenna says Betty White she is The Terminator, but she is not The Terminator in reality. **26. Queen Ravenna's guards had Weapons in their hands as Queen Ravenna talks to the Huntsman. **27. When The Huntsman walks out, he scared after Queen Ravenna shouts "Go!!" but didn't happened in the actual film. **28. Queen Ravenna is wearing her same outfit in the scene where she talks to The Huntsman, but in the actual film she was wearing different clothes. **29. Queen Ravenna didn't knew about Mario Lopez in the actual film. **30. When Mario Lopez says to Queen Ravenna "Nope! Says here - Betty White!", you can see the background picture in which Betty White standing on the internet is New York or Manhattan or what ever?!. **31. Computers wouldn't invented in the Middle Ages till Alan Turing created the first computer during the World War II. **32. Lanterns are seen on top of Queen Ravenna's castle when The Huntsman appears. **33. Betty White's mailbox is seen in this sketch when the Huntsman brokes in Betty White's house. **34. Plugs are in seen Mario Lopez's computer but their no plugs in Queen Ravenna's castle. **35. Captain Betty didn't really happened in reality. **36. Pencils didn't got invented in the Middle Ages. **37. A water cooler is seen when The Huntsman talks to Betty White. **38. in the scene where The Huntsman sees Betty White, "Wrinkled Wrestling Elders" words is not seen where Betty White appears, However, the words as Betty White explains to the Huntsman. **39. Betty White is wearing a golden superhero in the poster of "Golden Girl" which didn't happened in reality. **40. The Huntsman didn't knew about Hot in Cleveland in the actual stories and movies. **41. Betty White is wearing a Batman costume in the poster of "Bat Betty" which also didn't happened in reality. **42. when The Huntsman throws the Knight to Betty White, Betty White wears the Knight suit, but really How come that Betty White had a knight suit on if The Huntsman threw at her?!. **43. when Betty White shows the poster of Snow White & The Seven Dwarfs, The Dwarfs's eyes were dots, instead of their eyes by the Disney version. **44. when The Huntsman shows the poster of Queen Ravenna to the Mirror, Mirror gang, the picture has her own face with the clown on it. **45. Betty White was wore her Knight outfit, until she during The Betty White Stripes, Betty White returned to her outfit from her first appearance in her house. **46. Queen Ravenna's guards didn't walk or move, when The Huntsman talks to Queen Ravenna. **47. in the actual Movie, Queen Ravenna's clothes didn't had a cape in the real film. **48. Betty White's money disappears when she says "Sorry". **49. Beith, Muir and Nion had hats in this sketch. but in the actual 2012 movie they didn't wore hats. **50. In the actual Snow White & the Huntsman movie, The Huntsman's hair colour was Brown or Black, but in this sketch The Huntsman's hair colour is Yellow. **51. and finally in actual reality Darth Vader costume and helmet didn't had human eyes and covered by the whole helmet looking through human eyes. *Lavendula intermedia was discovered only at the end of 19th century and cultivated from the 1930's. Its flower is bigger than Lavendula angustifolia but its natural essence is less fine. *According to the American Pomeranian Club, "When (Pomeranians) first came to notice in Britain in the middle of the 19th century, some specimens were said to weigh as much as thirty pounds and to resemble the German wolf Spitz in size, coat and color.". *the method of Enfleurage was not developed until the 1800's. *At one of the very first scenes of The Huntsman entering Betty White's house, it's actually a Cabin house. *Pekingese were not formally introduced into Europe until midway through the 19th Century when Britain and France "sacked" the Chinese Empire (circa 1860). The Pekingese were kept exclusively in the Chinese Imperial Palace (Forbidden City) until then and maintained by eunuchs. *why would Mario Lopez be in Queen Ravenna's castle, However, like it said in the "Trivia" section, This could've decided been a sequel to Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody. (see above). *The background on Betty White's house wall has white. *The Horses resembles to the same from Cowboys & Alien Force. *When The Huntsman says "Tell you what, I'm going to train you to defeat the Queen!" he grabbed Betty White's arm despite she being too old. *The castle was darker in the first scene, but in the next scene where The Huntsman and Betty White it was changed to white *At the end, it is unknown that Queen Ravenna and Mario Lopez where they, maybe because they got arrested by Rev. Shaw Moore because he found Mario Lopez and arrested them. *When Betty White was talking about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, that music is from Extreme Renovation: House Edition. *Beith, Muir, Prince Alcott, Brighton and Nion nearly spoke in this version. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts